


Back In London (Tired Idiots In Love)

by Murderhouselarry



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Dan Howell/Phil Lester - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Evan Peters - Freeform, Kisses, M/M, Mad Bants, Neck Kissing, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Dan, Sleepy confessions, TATINOF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YouTube, american horror story - Freeform, cheeky phil, like 5 swearwords, mild smut??? i guess, not really smut tho idek i thought it was cute, phanfic, phils love for candles is mentioned, tired idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murderhouselarry/pseuds/Murderhouselarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are back in their London flat for a night after tatinof and they decide to catch up on their tv shows. except dan is exhausted and it doesn't quite go to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back In London (Tired Idiots In Love)

After the tatinof show Dan and Phil's family came back with them to the house. After a home cooked meal from Dan they said their goodbyes and the two men were left alone once again. 

“Fuck we've missed all of our tv shows” Dan groaned.  
“Well lets start watching them now then I'll light a candle and grab the blanket” Phil said.

After Dan had turned the tv on and settled on the sofa Phil came running back Blanket and candle in hand.   
“Phil why do you have to light a candle? What if we pass out and the entire building burns down?!” 

“Shh Dan it'll be fine” Phil pulled a lighter from the drawer and set it the candle making a pleasant pumpkin smell flow throughout the house.   
He then walked over to Dan and sat opposite him pulling the Blanket up to his chin and rolling it back. 

“Dan Come cuddle”  
Dan scooted over by Phil and plopped himself on Phil's lap, curling around him.

“What do you want to start with sweet?” Phil Asked softly kissing the top of Dan's head.  
“American horror story?”  
Dan asked looking up at Phil waiting for an answer.

“Alrighty then are we still in a spooky mood?”  
Phil pushed the buttons till he found himself at the play button.  
“More of I'm in an Evan peters mood tbh” Dan said biting his lip.

“What am I not good enough?” Phil asked.  
“Hey hey philly of course you're good enough more than that but like C’mon it's Evan freaking peters like oh my god I want to be his murder victim”  
Phil snorted at Dan's response and uttered an “I love you” to which Dan responded by placing a sloppy kiss on Phil's cheek and squeezing their intertwined hands “love you”.

Phil kissed him back on the cheek making a loud noise echo throughout the room.  
Dan giggled as Phil brought his lips back down to his cheek placing kiss after kiss. “I love you”  
“Phil shut up the show started” Dan laughed pushing him away.

Phil just wrapped his arms around Dan's body burying his head in Dan's neck placing a light kiss and then a sloppy one and soon enough he was sucking and biting the sensitive skin.  
“Phil stop that” Dan moaned turning his head to the side in an attempt to get Phil off of him but it had just given Phil more room. Phil kissed up his neck and paused “tell me that you love me , say it back”.

Dan being the stubborn person he is laughed and tried to get Phil off again.  
“Phil please baby now isn't the time you're gonna get me hard”  
“Hm would that really be a bad thing?”  
“Yes! I'm trying to watch a show!”  
“Just tell me that you love me and I'll stop” Phil teased biting dans ear and kissing his jaw line.

“Oh fuck I love you too” Dan groaned and Phil pulled away from his neck and dropped his arms. “See not that hard” Phil giggled.

Dan shook around a bit grabbing Phil's arms attempting to wrap them around himself again.  
“Hold me like that again it was nice” dans asked softly.  
“Yeah” Phil said wrapping his arms around Dan again. 

“Can we please watch the show now?” Dan whispered cuddling into Phil more.  
Phil hummed snuggling into the couch and pulling the blanket up around them.  
“Baby you know you're gonna fall asleep right?”  
“No I won't Phil I'm wide awake.”

The show had been on for 25 minutes when he softly whispered Dan's name only to find him sound asleep cuddled into his chest. Phil brought his hands down running his fingers through Dan's soft hair and softly rubbing his back up and down.

“I thought you said you were wide awake bear?” Phil spoke gently. “You said you wouldn't fall asleep” Phil continued his actions an endearing smile on his face “I love you so much sleepy boy” Phil kissed Dan's forehead before he switched the tv off and lifted Dan up carrying him to their bed. 

The candle had already gone out as it was almost 12:00.  
Phil tucked Dan in and then slid into bed on his side. Phil closed his eyes and shortly after he felt the bed dip and legs tangled with his. He opened his eyes to see Dan directly in front of him their noses touching, blue locking with brown. 

Dan cuddled into Phil's chest sleepily. He then placed a kiss over his heart “Phil you might not believe me but you're better than Evan peters and I love you lot” Dan mumbled more than half asleep. 

Phil smiled wrapping an arm around the sleepy boy “good night Dan”   
“Night philly”.


End file.
